fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Igno (DS)
Summary Igno (otherwise known as Ignosaurus, which is also a pun on the word "Ignite" or possibly "Igneous") is one of the legendary vivosaurs of the game along with Frigi. It is first mentioned when the player and Rosie ask the Digadig Chieftain about Frigi after the player is defeated by Captain Bullwort. When the chieftain explains that Igno is the only way to defeat Frigi, the player must go to Mt. Lavaflow and find it in a cave. To do this, he and Rex must find a lava valve to find the fossil. The fossil is then blasted with an Imperva-Ray by Bullwort, making it harder than diamond and making it impervious to cleaning. Right after the player attempts to clean it and fails, Duna arrives and blasts it with a beam that restores the fossil to its normal sturdiness. The player must then PERFECTLY clean the fossil and revive it. When the player goes to battle Bullwort and Frigi, Igno and Frigi's powers are canceled out. When the battle ends with the player's victory, Bullwort is arrested again and put in jail, this time for good. The two dino medals immediately disappear after Frigi's defeat. However, Igno can be recieved again when the player beats the game; they are able to go the the locker rooms in the Fossil Stadium and battle Saurhead in three sudden-death matches. If the player wins, Igno is added to the VMM. All of Igno's skills' names are based on Fire. Status Vivosaur #106 Species: Tyrannosaurus Element: Legendary Proper Name: Ignosaurus Size: Large Diet: Carnivore Length: 49 ft. Likes: Scorching flames How to Obtain: Go to hell Description: Legendary dinosaur and rival of Frigisaurus, Igno leaves a trail of scorched victims wherever it goes! Fossil Museum Excerpt: Revived from a fossil buried so long in the heart of a volcano that it absorbed all the heat. Stats and Skills (at rank 12) * Stats ** LP: 550 ** Attack: 99 ** Defense: 54 ** Accuracy: 30 ** Evasion: 10 * Skills ** Burning Bite - (129 Attack/110FP) ** Volcanic Combo - (159 Attack/220FP) ** Inferno Breath - (198 Attack/330FP) Scare. Success Rate: 100% ** Roaring Fire - (180FP) Greatly Raise Attack Support Effects (Applied to own AZ): All stats down 50% Abilities * Auto LP Recovery (Only when first obtained. During the final Bullwort battle and after defeating Bullwort's Frigi, this ability disappears for the remainder of the game) * Parting Blow Trivia * Although it's implied that Igno is a Tyrannosaurus, its design is actually a 'fiery' Alectro. * With 99 Attack power, Igno is the Strongest Vivosaur. It shares this trait with T-Rex, Frigi, Dynal in his vivosaur form, and Guhvorn. Alongside Frigi and Guhvorn, this makes Igno the Strongest Legendary-type vivosaur. This also makes it the strongest Attack class vivosaur, alongside T-Rex, Dynal, and Guhvorn. * Igno, along with Tryma, are the 2 carnivourus vivosaurs with Parting Blow. * Igno gives the harshest handicap of all Attack class vivosaurs, dropping all AZ stats by 50% (these support effects are shared with Frigi), which is even more harsh than T-Rex's 30%. * If you have Igno on your team after receiving it from Saurhead; you will only find head fossils, jewel rocks, and possibly any Dark Fossil you find will have a red-boned head inside. Category:Vivosaurs Category:Bird-Like Vivosaurs